La Loba y el León
by Dani Cookie
Summary: Joffrey es el Rey, y Sansa uno de sus tantos juguetes. Él hará lo que pueda para hacerla sufrir. sin embargo, pronto Sansa descubrirá que hay alguien protegiéndola; alguien de pequeño tamaño pero con una mente brillante... ¿Llegará a confiar en esta persona? Tyrion x Sansa fanfic.
1. Te doy mi palabra

—Todo esto es tú culpa, y lo sabes. Querías hacerme sufrir, y ahora mírate, a punto de casarte con Ser Loras Tyrell. No solo te odiarán, ahora también se reirán de ti —dijo por lo bajo Tyrion, sin dejar de sonreír al público allí presente, intentando esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sansa escuchaba la conversación aunque permanecía distante.

—Estamos en la misma situación, querido hermanito —respondió la mujer rubia, con ojos atentos y perspicaces. Su voz era suave como la brisa de verano— esta noche, nos acostaremos con nuestros nuevos compañeros, y no podremos hacer más que ir a dormir. Estos matrimonios jamás se consumarán, ambos lo sabemos.

Cersei tomó su copa de vino y la levantó frente a su ahora flamante esposo. Ambos brindaron y Tyrion no pudo dejar de sentir una puntada en el pecho. Miró a su derecha, sigilosamente, y allí estaba ella. Sansa Stark, ahora una Lannister, bebía vino con avidez, seguramente deseando que este hiciera cierto efecto en su noche de bodas, para así no recordar nada de lo ocurrido al día siguiente. Tenía la mirada perdida y las mejillas hirviendo, sin dejar de lado el hecho de que se tambaleaba de vez en cuando de su asiento, como si fuera a quedarse dormida sobre el plato que tenía servido de tarta de nueces y avellanas.

Levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de que él le observaba, y se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo evitar tirar su copa sobre sí misma. Su vestido celeste cielo ahora estaba manchado de un violeta oscuro que sería difícil de quitar si no se lo lavaba con rapidez.

—A ver, déjame ayudarte —dijo él con gentileza y caballerosidad.

Tomó una servilleta de la mesa y limpió el pecho de la joven, quien se estremeció ante tal contacto.

—¡No me toques! —le gritó instintivamente, alejándose un poco. Los únicos que habían escuchado eran Cersei y Loras. Sansa notó la mirada de furia en Cersei, y la de confusión de Loras. Por último se fijó en Tyrion quien le veía como si estuviese avergonzado.

—Me disculpo, mi Lord —dijo de inmediato, recordando su postura como Lady de la casa Stark, recordando también los votos que no hacía muchos minutos atrás había dicho para su ahora señor esposo. Por suerte los demás invitados bailaban, tomaban y reían, por lo que nadie había notado aquella situación— Debe ser por el vino. Ya no sé ni lo que hago.

Cersei sonrió, y por alguna razón Sansa sintió una punzada en el estómago.

—Al parecer mi hermano no puede aguantarse hasta el final de la velada. Debe tener muchas ganas de consumar su matrimonio. Qué hermoso, ¿No?

Tyrion deseaba arrancarle la lengua a su hermana pero decidió aguantarse. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No quería que Sansa se sintiera tranquila; ella deseaba verla sufriendo, pensando en cosas que Tyrion querría hacerle esa noche. Para Cersei, torturar a Sansa era una de las mejores cosas que sabía hacer, y si podía torturar al medio hombre a través de ella, mucho mejor.

—Lo único que haré esta noche será dormir. Y tú también —le recordó, sonriendo a Sansa, como si el mensaje fuera en realidad para ella.

Joffrey se encontraba en otra mesa, continua a la de los recién casados. Cersei habría deseado sentarse junto a su hijo, y lo mismo deseaba él para con su madre, pero Margaery le hizo cambiar de idea muy pronto. Decidió que era mejor que por una vez el Rey se sentará solo con su esposa. Estar siempre con su madre era lo que le hacía pensar a la gente que él era débil. Finalmente el propio Rey decidió que él y su bella esposa irían en el centro —eran los más importantes después de todo— que su madre y tío tuvieran una mesa a la derecha de la suya pero a unos dos metros de distancia. Finalmente, la mesa de la izquierda sería para Lady Olenna, la Mano del Rey —Tywin Lannister—, miembros del Consejo como Lord Baelish, Varys y el maestre Pycelle.

La noche estaba a punto de terminar. Ya casi era la una de la madrugada y poco a poco la gente iba retirándose, no sin antes dejar sus regalos a los recién casados.

—Esto es para ti, bella señorita —le dijo Tyrion a Sansa en voz baja. En su mano había una pequeña caja atada con un lazo dorado. Sansa tomó la caja con un poco de problemas —demasiado alcohol no ayudaba— y desató el lazo para ver el contenido. Dentro de la misma se hallaba un anillo de plata, con una piedra bastante brillante de color rojo intenso. Por un momento, Sansa se sintió débil. Ella no había sido capaz de preparar nada para Tyrion. No sentía nada por él, y no quería darle esperanzas, por lo que no había comprado o hecho ningún regalo para él, aunque ese fuera su deber.

Cuando Sansa se dispuso a hablar, él simplemente negó con su cabeza. Sabía que ella no tenía nada para él. De todas formas, no le importó.

—Te he hecho el regalo, porque eres mi esposa ante los ojos de la ley, y es mi deber darte algo durante la noche de bodas, aun así, no es necesario que me des nada a cambio. También te estoy dando esto como promesa de que no pasará nada entre nosotros. No haré nada que tu no desees, te doy mi palabra.

Sansa sabía muy bien que cuando un Lord daba su palabra, era porque lo que decía, lo decía muy en serio. Se sintió mal por un momento por haberle gritado minutos antes, diciéndole que no le tocara. ¡Pero qué tonta era! Él no la lastimaría como otros. Aun así… él seguía siendo un Lannister, y ella seguía siendo una Stark. Él seguía siendo un enano y ella…

Repentinamente, el Rey Joffrey se levantó de su asiento y anunció a todos el final de la velada. Se lo veía cansado y algo enfadado. Margaery, por su parte, se encontraba radiante, y ofreciendo una sonrisa a todos se retiró junto al Rey.

Las piernas de Sansa comenzaron a temblar. Ahora ella debía irse a la habitación con él. ¿Sería cierto que mantendría su palabra, o todo era una farsa de los Lannister?

—Ve adelante, querida, yo iré en un rato —dijo en voz alta el pequeño, como para que Cersei escuchara su forma de comunicarse con ella.

—Lo haré, gracias mi lord.

Sansa fue escoltada por un guardia hasta el pasillo que se dirigía a la habitación, cuando pronto se encontró con alguien a quien habría deseado jamás haber visto.

—Joffrey —murmuró Sansa, olvidando lo que siempre decía—, quiero decir, Su Alteza.

—Ten cuidado con lo que harás esta noche, querida Sansa.

Ella levantó una ceja. No entendía de qué le hablaba.

—Te has casado con mi tío, así que es tu deber servirle. Por mucho que no me caiga ese enano maldito, debo reconocer que tiene derecho sobre ti. Ya no podré tenerte como mi juguete cuando me aburra. Pero él… él sí te tendrá.

—Él prometió que no…

—Te dio su palabra sobre no tocarte —río sorprendido—. Apuesto a que le habrá dicho lo mismo a las tantas rameras con las que se ha acostado. Tú no eres diferente a ellas. Te propongo algo, mi querida Sansa —dijo el Rey, sintiéndose algo contento con sus ideas repentinas— jugaremos a algo muy divertido. Él debe consumar su matrimonio contigo lo antes posible, por supuesto.

El rostro de Sansa mostró miedo, incluso ira.

—Si no lo hace, haré que el Perro, la Montaña, y cualquiera que se me ocurra te hagan mujer de una vez.

—¡No puedes decirlo en serio!

—¿No puedo? Pues lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. Soy el Rey, y mi palabra es ley aquí.

"_Tu palabra no podría importarme menos_" pensó Sansa, sintiéndose débil.

—Si ganas el juego; es decir, si realmente haces lo que debes hacer con mi tío, te dejaré en paz. Pero si no lo haces… ya sabes lo que te espera. Te doy una semana. No, mejor un mes. Será difícil acostarte con un enano borracho y desfigurado —rió el Rey, mientras Sansa enrojecía por completo— ya sabes, tienes un mes.

—¿En verdad me dejarás en paz? —preguntó la joven, con un cierto tono esperanzador en su voz.

Joffrey le observó, dudoso. Finalmente, suspiró.

—Sí, como sea, te doy mi palabra.

Sansa, quien tenía su cabeza baja, sonrió con amargura. "_Al menos, así me dejará de molestar_".


	2. Gracias, Tyrion

Sansa tomó el anillo y lo observó a la luz de la luna. Amaba su brillo, pero odiaba haberlo aceptado. Después de todo, ella no había sido capaz de darle nada a su ahora esposo, y eso la hacía sentir egoísta. De todas formas, aquel anillo le hacía sentir extraña. Era de oro y con una piedra roja, representando los colores de la casa Lannister…

Estuvo allí unos cuantos minutos, sentada al borde de su ventana, observando el mar y la luna. El paisaje era hermoso, pero aun así le hacía sentirse triste. Deseaba estar en su hogar, en Winterfell, junto a su familia. Peleando a Arya y bromeando con Robb, cuidando de Brann y Rickon o ayudando a tejer a su madre, o a cocinar a alguna de las criadas. O, quizá, abrazando a su padre, o a su medio hermano Jon. Cómo les echaba de menos…

Súbitamente, la puerta se abrió, y un hombre pequeño entró por la misma, con aspecto tranquilo. Habían pasado unos veinte minutos desde que Sansa había ingresado a la habitación.

—Siento la tardanza —se disculpó Tyrion, sentándose en la cama— veo que tienes el anillo que te regalé. ¿No lo usarás? —preguntó con un tono de voz que sonaba algo decepcionado.

—Mi Lord…

—Tyrion. Al menos cuando no estemos frente a otros podemos hablar normalmente entre nosotros. Trátame como si fuera tu esposo, no un extraño.

—Tyrion —se corrigió la joven— no sé si este anillo me guste tanto como podría gustarme.

El medio hombre se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la joven y tomó el anillo de sus manos.

—Ya veo. Colores Lannister —y diciendo esto, lo tiró por la ventana.

—¡Tyrion!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué sirve tenerlo aquí si de todas formas no lo usarás? Te haré uno mejor, lo amarás.

Sansa no entendía su actitud, pero decidió no protestar. Pronto recordó las palabras de Joffrey.

"_¿Qué hare? ¿Qué pasará si se lo digo? Es su sobrino después de todo. Tal vez quizás ni siquiera le importe…_"

Repentinamente, Sansa se arrodilló frente al hombre.

—¿Qué haces…?

—Te lo pido por favor, Tyrion.

El joven Lannister no entendía demasiado lo que pasaba, pero presentía que no podía ser nada bueno. La voz de la muchacha sonaba demasiado triste y sin esperanzas.

—Te pido que esta noche… que podamos…

Entonces él lo comprendió. Las piernas de Sansa, sus brazos, su rostro, todo temblaba y lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Tyrion puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, y la hizo levantarse.

—Querida, te di mi palabra. No te tocaré, no haré nada que tú no quieras —le recordó.

Sansa, una vez en pie, se dispuso a exponer sus argumentos sobre por qué debían consumar aquel matrimonio.

—No lo entiendes. Joffrey dijo que…

—¡Joffrey! ¡Por los siete dioses! —gritó Tyrion con gran enfado— debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo así sucedería. ¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Qué hagamos lo que me pides para qué?

—Dijo que si lo hacíamos me dejaría en paz. Me dio su palabra.

—Sansa, querida —le dijo Tyrion, tomando su mano— la última vez que Joffrey te dio su "palabra" tu padre terminó con su cabeza en una estaca.

Aquellas palabras habían herido a Sansa, pero sabía que eran ciertas. Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y nuevamente terminó de rodillas. No podía creer lo tonta que era, lo estúpida que había sido en creer que Joffrey podía dejarle en paz. No podía creer que no tuviera escapatoria a todo aquel dolor.

Tyrion suspiró. Se acercó a ella, y secó cada una de sus lágrimas con sus manos, acariciándole el rostro. Ella no podía dejar de verle a los ojos, aunque más lágrimas amenazaban con salir y le nublaban la vista.

—Eres muy noble. Tal cual era tu padre. Crees que todos actúan con honor, que todos dan su palabra y la cumplen a rajatabla, pero Sansa, no siempre sucede esto.

Entonces Sansa se preguntó si realmente él era del tipo que cumplía con su palabra a rajatabla, o era del otro tipo.

—Haremos esto —dijo con sorna, hablando bajo como si alguien le escuchase— haremos de cuenta que ya hemos hecho... ya sabes qué.

Con rapidez, y sin que Sansa entendiera nada, el pequeño Lannister tomó un cuchillo cercano a un recipiente con frutas, y se dirigió a la cama. Puso el cuchillo en la palma de su mano, y apretó fuerte.

—¡Tyrion! ¿Qué haces?

—Silencio, Sansa, que nos pueden escuchar, y si entra alguien estamos acabados.

La sangre manchó gran parte de la sábana inferior de la cama, el colchón, y la ropa de Tyrion.

—Debes darme algún camisón. No me des el que traes puesto, puedes darme otro.

Sansa hizo caso al instante. Sabía por algunas doncellas de King's Landing que cuando una mujer tiene su primera vez, es muy fácil que ésta sangre. Con esta distracción podrían hacerle creer al Rey y a cualquiera que ella había hecho lo que esperaban que hiciera.

—¿Cómo sabrán de esto?

—Siempre hay una doncella que viene a llevarse tus sábanas, ¿no es así? Ella se encargará de que todos sepan lo que supuestamente sucedió.

Finalmente Tyrion se secó la sangre en el camisón de Sansa, y lo dejó junto a la cama.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora no habrá problemas. De todas formas, habrá que tener cuidado con Joffrey. Él no te dejará en paz tan fácilmente.

El corazón de Sansa palpitaba con rapidez. ¡Qué hombre tan astuto tenía ahora por esposo! Por primera vez en su largos días en King's Landing podía sentir un poco de seguridad. Aun debía saber más cosas de Tyrion, pero si realmente lo que había hecho esa noche era por su seguridad, entonces le debía no solo un regalo de casamiento, si no mucho más.

—Gracias, gracias —dijo tomándole de las manos. El brillo en los ojos de Sansa le hizo sentir algo extraño al pequeño hombre, pero decidió no pensar en ello.

—Ahora, tú duerme allí, yo pondré algo en el suelo y dormiré por aquí—le señaló un diván cercano a la cama.

Sansa fue a acostarse sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba tan cansada que apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, necesitaba decir algo antes de quedarse dormida.

—Gracias, Tyrion…

—De nada, Sansa —respondió su esposo, unos pocos minutos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.


	3. A Lannister always pays his debts

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, y todo parecía demasiado tranquilo, más de lo que Sansa podría querer. Sí, realmente habían creído la mentira de la sangre en las sábanas. Una doncella que había llegado al otro día de la boda para limpiar los aposentos de lord Tyrion y su esposa, había encontrado las sábanas manchadas, y sorprendida había ido casi corriendo hasta la reina para contarle lo sucedido.

Obviamente, Cersei no era tan estúpida como para creerlo, pero tampoco podía demostrar que fuese mentira. Ella, por su lado, había hecho algo parecido con Loras; le había contado a casi todas sus doncellas lo ocurrido en la noche de su boda —una mentira que todas creerían sin dudarlo— y Tywin no tardó en enterarse de los hechos.

La Mano del Rey deseaba, además de que aquellos matrimonios se consumaran, que cualquiera de sus hijos —y mejor si eran ambos— pudieran concederle un nieto. No, no era porque le encantaban los niños. La razón era sencilla; si Cersei y Loras tenían un hijo, éste sería heredero de High Garden, y si, por el otro lado, Tyrion y Sansa tenían un hijo, éste sería heredero de Winterfell. Todo sería para los Lannister, aunque llevaran el apellido Tyrell o la sangre Stark.

Sansa, con un poco más de paz en su interior, sintió que necesitaba dar un buen paseo por el jardín que tanto había visitado con Margaery y Lady Olenna. Era hermoso escuchar el canto de pájaros, o ver las flores tan cuidadosamente plantadas a lo largo del camino que conducía hacia la fuente encontrada en el centro del jardín. Al menos en ese lugar no escuchaba gritos, ni veía sangre, ni escuchaba las súplicas de algún sirviente de Joffrey que no le había complacido y ahora debía morir por uno de sus tantos caprichos.

Le había parecido extraño que todo estuviera vacío, pero pronto había recordado que Lady Olenna no se encontraba en el jardín, como casi todas sus tardes. Esta vez había decidido visitar a Cersei, por ello, gran parte del personal de Lady Olenna se había tomado la tarde libre. Esto hacías sentir a Sansa aún mejor. Tenía todo el jardín para ella sola.

Se sentó junto a la fuente y respiró profundo. Parecía casi todo un sueño. Si no hubiera sido por su esposo…

—¡Sansa! Hasta que por fin te encuentro —dijo una voz conocida para ella. Era Tyrion. Tenía una gran sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Le hacía sentirse especial, como si aquel brillo fuese solo para ella.

"_No, cómo piensas eso, no seas estúpida, concéntrate_" se dijo a sí misma, como una reprimenda.

—Lord… quiero decir, Tyrion.

—Ya vas acostumbrándote, mejor así.

El hombre se sentó a su lado, y le observó sin dejar de sonreír. Sansa se sintió algo inquieta.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Tengo algo para ti —respondió súbitamente, y sin dejarle pensar en aquello, sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la cual estaba cerrada con un lazo color plateado a su alrededor— Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas.

"_¿Él tenía una deuda conmigo?_" se preguntó la joven, como si olvidara algo. Tomó la caja de sus manos, sintiendo el roce de sus dedos, y algo tembló en su estómago. Le vio a los ojos mientras tomaba la pequeña caja, y se dio cuenta de que eran algo llamativos. Verdes, aunque a la luz del sol parecían brillar y tornarse algo grisáceos. No lo sabía con exactitud, así que decidió apartar la mirada antes de que pareciera extraño mirarle así.

—No te gustó el anillo por sus colores… era demasiado Lannister. Así que, prometí darte uno mejor.

Sansa observó el anillo, y casi quedó boquiabierta. Estaba hecho de plata, con una pequeña incrustación de piedra zafiro.

—Mira la parte de dentro —le aconsejó Tyrion.

Sansa miró la parte de dentro del anillo, y pudo ver un dibujo grabado. Era un lobo huargo.

—Tyrion, esto es… es…

—Sí, puede ser demasiado pero…

—¡No quise decir eso! ¡Es hermoso! —en aquel instante Sansa le abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces. Ni siquiera se preocupó por las doncellas, o los criados que podían haber en el lugar.

—Me alegro que te haya gustado —le dijo entre risas, mientras correspondía el abrazo.

El cabello de Sansa tenía un lindo olor. Olía a manzana y canela, y el perfume de su cuello era una mezcla de cítricos que le dejó tonto por unos segundos. Tyrion intentó apartarse un poco, pero ella le apretaba con fuerza.

—Es lo mejor que he tenido en todo este tiempo de sufrimiento. Nadie me ha regalado algo tan lindo. Te lo agradezco de corazón, Tyrion.

No era tan solo un anillo. No era tan solo una pieza de joyería cara que podría utilizar para sentirse más linda o hacer que otros tuviesen envidia. Era un anillo que representaba de alguna forma su lugar de origen, su sangre, su naturaleza de loba huargo.

—El dibujo del lobo, tuve que decir que lo pusieran por dentro, porque ya sabes, si alguien ve que tienes eso con ese dibujo, no creo que les guste. Saben que el lobo huargo es el símbolo de tu familia, por eso hice que lo dibujaran allí. Sería difícil verlo a simple vista.

—¿Me haces el honor? —preguntó la pelirroja repentinamente. Ahora sus ojos brillaban como hace un momento los de Tyrion. El anillo estaba en la palma de su mano, y el hombre lo tomó con dedos temblorosos. "_Quédate tranquilo_" se decía constantemente.

Con algo de torpeza, puso el anillo en el dedo anular de Sansa, justo en su mano derecha. Ella lo observó con una sonrisa por varios segundos.

—Debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Si alguien sabe que te regalé un anillo que podría representar a tu familia, te podrían llegar a cortar ese dedo donde lo he puesto —habló con severidad Tyrion, sintiéndose culpable, aunque sabía que no hacía nada malo— tampoco lo dejes por ahí. Cualquier doncella podría encontrarlo y pensar cualquier cosa. ¿Lo has entendido, Sansa?

—No me lo quitaré jamás. Lo cuidaré pase lo que pase. Lo prometo.

Entonces Tyrion por unos segundos se acordó de la frase tan conocida de su familia. "_Un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas_" y ahora que se daba cuenta, Sansa era una Lannister después de todo.

Desde el otro lado de la fuente, alguien había escuchado la conversación. Alguien que deseaba ir desesperadamente con Cersei para contarle lo sucedido. O quizá, utilizar todo aquello a su favor.


	4. Piezas de ajedrez

No sabía qué pensar. ¿Iría con Cersei después de todo? No, la idea de utilizar aquello que había descubierto a su favor le era sumamente apetecible. Realmente disfrutaba saber que había encontrado una forma de tener a Tyrion y Sansa en sus manos, por lo que no pensaba dejar ir esa oportunidad tan fácilmente.

Se lavó la cara una vez más antes de salir de su habitación. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le hacía palpitar el corazón. Pronto recordó viejas épocas, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nostálgico, cosa que pasaba a menudo, y más todavía cuando Sansa había llegado a King's Landing. Su llegada fue algo que lo maravilló desde el principio. No podía creer que fuera tan hermosa, incluso más hermosa que lo que había sido su madre. Sí, Petyr utilizaría aquella conversación a su favor, e intentaría lograr con la joven lo que no había logrado con su madre…

El pasillo estaba completamente vacío, pero eso no le resultó extraño. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, y aunque hubieran guardias alrededor, jamás se paseaban por aquel lado del castillo, siempre se mantenían cerca de las habitaciones más importantes —la del Rey y Reina, la de la Mano y su hija Cersei— por lo que se sintió muy tranquilo con lo que estaba por hacer a continuación. Sabía muy bien que Sansa salía al jardín de Lady Olenna a aquellas horas de la mañana, por lo que no resultaría difícil tener la conversación que pensaba tener con ella.

Pronto la vio, sentada junto a la misma fuente en que había escuchado la conversación de días atrás.

—Buenos días, Lady Sansa —le saludó muy amistosamente. La joven se sobresaltó por unos segundos, pero la tranquilidad volvió a su rostro al ver de quién se trataba.

—Lord Baelish —respondió ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que me llames Petyr —le recordó con suma amabilidad.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero no me parece demasiado oportuno siendo yo una mujer casada, y más aun estando en un lugar en que cualquiera podría oírnos.

—¿Pero acaso ves a alguien, querida Sansa? —preguntó Baelish observando a su alrededor— obviamente hay conversaciones que pueden ser oídas por quien menos lo esperamos… —se detuvo, sintiendo que decía demasiado— pero te aseguro que aquí no hay nadie, y no creo que a nadie le importe que me llames Petyr.

Sansa bajó su cabeza, sintiendo que se ruborizaba, y todo gracias a que Petyr se había sentado muy cerca de ella, tocando su pierna con la de ella, y observándole muy extrañamente.

—¿S-Sucede algo?

Sus nervios iban en aumento, y el hombre se sintió seguro de sí mismo.

—De hecho, sí. Observaba tus ojos, son muy llamativos.

Sansa no paraba de sentirse nerviosa. Hasta ella debía admitir que más de una vez le había observado, y aunque fuese un hombre mayor le parecía demasiado atractivo. No sabía si era su mirada, su barba extraña, o su forma de hablar, pero había algo que a ella le hacía sentir un nudo en el estómago.

—Vine para hablarte, si es que te lo estás preguntando —le dijo él, alejándose un poco.

Sansa suspiró. Su cercanía le hacía estremecerse, y no quería tener ese sentimiento.

—¿De qué, Lord Baelish?

—Verás… he escuchado que quieres salir por la noche al jardín, pero no te lo permiten.

Entonces, Sansa recordó. Una vez, unos días antes de casarse con Tyrion, ella había pedido permiso a Cersei para visitar el jardín por la noche, obviamente acompañada por algún guardia. Como era de esperarse, ese pedido había sido rechazado. La razón por la que deseaba salir en la noche, era porque le recordaba mucho a su vida en el Norte. Siempre salía por las noches estrelladas, a observar el cielo, a tocar la nieve, fría y húmeda. Por supuesto en King's Landing hacía tanto calor que era imposible tener una situación así, pero en la noche corría una suave brisa desde el mar, lo que le hacía sentir frío, y por ende recordar un poco su hogar, aunque fuese todo una mentira.

—Quiero proponerte salir esta noche, aquí, al jardín.

—¿Y qué me asegura poder hacerlo? No me permiten salir luego del atardecer…

—Te aseguro, querida Sansa, que te permitirán hacerlo. Puedes confiar en mí si lo deseas.

Sansa no supo qué decir, o siquiera qué pensar. ¿Habrían consecuencias si decidía ir con él? ¿Y si no lo hacía podía llegar a arrepentirse? Deseaba tanto ver la luna y las estrellas tranquila, sin pensar en los peligros que existían en King's Landing, al menos por unos momentos. Meditó la respuesta en su cabeza, pero no llegó a responder porque Petyr se levantó de inmediato.

—Te esperaré. Si decides venir, bien, y si no, entonces será para otro momento.

Lord Baelish ni siquiera se despidió. Por supuesto, a Sansa le resultó extraño que se fuera así sin más, pero al ver hacia su espalda se encontró con que su esposo se acercaba a ella, con una velocidad poco común.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó nervioso, como si sospechara de algo. Sansa prefirió no decirle lo que en verdad sucedía.

—Simplemente quería saber cómo me encontraba y si me sentía bien estando casada.

Tyrion suspiró, aunque parecía tenso.

—Ten cuidado con ese hombre, Sansa. Eres joven y él es muy astuto. No digo que no lo seas tú también, pero en serio, cuídate.

Sansa asintió. Sabía que Tyrion tenía razón, pero no podía rechazar la invitación de esta noche. Con suerte, podría despejar su mente.

Tyrion sintió una punzada en el pecho; y aquella sensación, por mucho que intentara olvidarla, la había sentido más de una vez. Petyr se traía algo entre manos, y no sabía qué era.

—Si me disculpas, iré a ver algo, olvidé… un asunto importante —dijo con rapidez sin pensar demasiado en una excusa.

Caminó lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, y con seguridad se acercó al pasillo del que seguramente se había alejado Lord Baelish. Casi al instante de haberse adentrado en el mismo, encontró una figura conocida. Era él.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —le preguntó Tyrion, con sus labios en una dura línea y su ceño fruncido.

—Lord Tyrion. Me sorprendes. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Vamos, Baelish. Ambos sabemos que no eres un hombre de buenas intenciones, y que te hayas acercado a Sansa para saber cómo se encontraba debe significar que tienes algo entre manos.

La sonrisa complaciente de Petyr se volvió en una mueca de incomodidad. Sabía que era difícil engañar al hombre enano, y sobre todo salir airoso.

—Digamos que —comenzó su discurso Lord Baelish, con sus manos entrelazadas y dando unos pequeños pasos por la espalda del pequeño Lannister— me has atrapado. Sí, lo admito, no tengo buenas intenciones. Pero, una vez escuche que alguien que no tiene nada que perder no tiene nada que temer.

—Oh, créeme, tú tienes mucho para perder.

—No lo creo, ni por un segundo. Es más, se puede decir que es todo lo contrario.

Tyrion sintió un sudor frío recorrer su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Petyr daba una segunda vuelta, como si fuera una serpiente jugando con su presa, intentando hipnotizarla para poder atacar con facilidad.

—He visto ciertas cosas… cosas que podrían volver loco a cualquiera. Uno de ellos, nuestro querido Rey. Otro, la Mano. Y por último pero no menos importante, nuestra hermosa Reina Madre.

Tyrion sentía cólera. Sus dientes apretados y sus puños lo demostraban, y Baelish se satisfacía con ello.

—Lo único que deberías saber es —le dijo finalmente, acercándose a su oído— cuidado con lo que regalas.

Con rapidez se alejó del puño de Tyrion, el cual ya había rozado el aire con fuerza y decisión.

Baelish se alejó, con paso tranquilo. Sabía lo que tenía en sus manos, y era hora de jugar. Ahora Tyrion y Sansa eran otro par de piezas en su juego de ajedrez personal.

Lejos de ellos, una joven e inocente Sansa se debatía si aquella noche iría o no al encuentro. Su corazón se sentía dividido. Pero, ¿Por qué? Un sentimiento de miedo le invadió el pecho, y por un momento creyó escuchar el sonido de un lobo aullando en la distancia.


End file.
